Be Not Long, Night Monster
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: This is a gift fiction to ZoneRobotnik for being my 100th reviewer on Tattered. Everyone knows about it. Deep behind the castle walls lies the white demon, and no one who sees him lives to tell of it. AU; fantasy/gothic; smut; BBxNxLight


**This piece is dedicated to my 100****th**** reviewer for Tattered, ZoneRobotnik. Feel free to shoot me for taking so long. XD Oh, and the title stands for the pairings. BxNxL, and NxM; also, the term "koi" being used as an endearment is NOT my original idea. I'm not sure who first came up with it, but I thought it was cute and have decided to use it in this fic. I'd be more than willing to credit the author who came up with it if he/she would drop me a review or PM!**

**Title: Be Not Long, Night Monster**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: BxNearxLight with a hint of NearxMello **

**Setting: fantasy/gothic; AU; smut  
**

**

* * *

**Cold stifling air swept past the aged stones wedged into the shape of a massive building. Surrounding trees creaked and cloaks fluttered as the mercenaries dragged their newest prize to the front gates. Bloody eyes watched in silence as the servants presented the money for the fresh catch and the hardened criminals left quickly to waste their wages. A frigid smile curled on those thin lips before the shadow slipped down into the depths of the castle.

"In here," the butler ordered as he pushed open a wide oak door. Black steel reinforced the wood and the ornate pieces of metal warped the reflection of the torch's fire.

Almost uncaringly, the two servants dumped a squirming body onto the icy stone. The newest catch had been bound, blindfolded, and gagged as per request. Without another glance, all three men left the room. One of the masters was sure to greet him soon enough and they didn't want to be anywhere near when it happened. Things always tended to get messy.

Breathing heavily, Mihael Keehl struggled to get into a sitting position. His heart was racing and the drugs still in his system kept his mind reeling. _'Damn it!'_ he thought as he shuddered against the smoothed stones. _'I shouldn't have gone drinking with those guys!'_ The sound of shuffling feet made him pause in his movements. Who was that? Was he going to get raped or killed? Considering that his job was a call boy, none of those options should have surprised him, but he was still scared. He wasn't ready to die!

"That looks uncomfortable," a wisp of breath whispered into his ear.

Jerking up in surprise, Mihael banged his elbow against the stone, sending a sharp pain through his arm. _'Fuck, when did he get so close?! That's not the voice of any of those guys, so where the hell am I?'_

"How about I take that blindfold off?" the little whisper suggested.

Remaining perfectly still, the thin blond tried not to stiffen as smooth fingers gingerly worked the knot of his blindfold off. Maybe if he could get his bearings he would be able to fight his way out of this situation. Regardless, he had to try. Rather quickly, the material slipped off of his head, granting him the vision that he craved. Unfortunately, the first thing that met his eyes made him want to scream in terror and beg for the holy mother's forgiveness at the same time.

White, he was all white. But then those eyes, those damning eyes. They were black as sin itself. Slightly curled hair rested delicately on his perfect head and it was almost hard to tell where the skin started and the hair ended. All was white, pristine snow white. Those eyes sucked all light, contrasting the seemingly bloodless skin and the rose dusted lips curled up at the tips like a rose petal dying. He was _smiling_.

"Don't look so frightened," he comforted with those poisonous lips. "It's time to clean you up."

Hearing that, Mihael began to fight in earnest. He may have been a whore, but he wasn't stupid. There were rumors, stories of what happened to those who laid eyes on the demon child. In the back alleys, people whispered of the horrible fate that awaited anyone who was ensnared by those in the castle. It was said that once a person set eyes on the white demon, that person was doomed to be eaten alive by the fiercest creatures that roamed through the darkness. _'Please, please, this can't be happening to me!'_

The boy didn't seem to mind the other boy's struggling and it almost seemed to amuse him even more. Reaching over to the large bowl of water he brought, the pale child dipped in a rag and began to clean up his captive. Slowly, clothes were cut off and the silky skin was laboriously tended to. Even as Mihael struggled, the demon child continued to clean, even the most intimate areas, without breaking a sweat. His tiny hands worked carefully until the poorly cared for skin was gleaming appropriately. Grunting in satisfaction, he allowed the rag to float lazily in the filthy water and turned his attention to the perfumed oils that were waiting to be smeared along the hot naked flesh.

"Be a good boy," he mumbled softly as he poured the slick liquid onto his bare hands. Mihael whimpered as he felt those hands running along his calves. It only made the boy smile even more.

Tenderly and most carefully, the small boy slid his hands along the other's body, depositing the intoxicating fluids. At this point, the blond was squeezing his eyes shut, trying his best to mouth the sacred words of protection and forgiveness around the tight gag. His body reacted quickly as his privates received extra attention. The long lazy strokes drew blood down to his member, but he was too distraught to be fooled into thinking that he would live long enough to enjoy the sensations. A slickened finger pressed easily into his body, making him jerk a little, but it was gone almost as quickly.

As the young prostitute was being prepared, the creature with scarlet eyes watched from the shadows. His wide smile never faded as he watched the blond submit to his fate. They always did, but his precious little Koi made it look so easy. That baby face never failed to scare the fresh ones shitless, and his methodical motions dragged on the sense of impending doom. Nothing that they could do would stop or deter him and it tore the mortals to pieces. They were far too used to running things, and the utter lack of control drove many mad before they even came near the end. Seeing the whore being attended to made him a little jealous, though. His Koi only did that to mortals that he was attracted to. Still, he kept silent and motionless as he watched the final preparations take place. A single length of rope was carefully wrapped around the beautifully shuddering body. The little whore groaned unhappily, but the other continued with expert hands. Both legs were parted and the rope was wound around a delicate thigh and thin ankle, making it impossible for the victim to stand. Soon the long rope was looped around the other ankle and thigh before leading up to the already bound wrists. The rope was tied not only around the wrists, but it kept winding up the arm, forcing the blonde's chest further out as his arms were forced flush up to the elbows. Once the elbows were reached, the young pale child paused for a moment before making a cute little bow. He was finished.

Looking over his work, a naughty little grin curled on his coral lips. The shivering captive was on his knees, legs parted in welcoming, and his back forced to arch in order to display that lovely little chest with its precious nubs of flesh. Leaning down the demon child ghosted his breath along the slender neck; that eager flesh between the bound thighs flushed a deeper color and stood proudly. However, Mihael kept his eyes shut and refused to otherwise acknowledge his captor. That is, he did his best not to react until a tiny pink tongue darted out and trailed up his exposed throat, sensually tasting his flesh as well as the expensive oils. A gasp and moan was barely muffled by the gag.

"Don't get carried away, my little Koi," the shadow creature whispered as he appeared behind the pale child.

The boy leaned away from the captive and into the thin chest of the other. "I won't, Beyond."

"I wouldn't want to break the little toy before L gets it," he chuckled darkly.

"I even made a bow," the boy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"So you did," B mumbled as he eased his arms around the tiny figure in front of him. "Let me have a taste; I need to make sure that those foolish mercenaries got the right one."

"They did," the child ensured. However, he leaned forward and dragged his nails down the jutted chest. Tiny drops of blood beaded along the welt, plumping up beautifully for the dark creature.

B leaned over the young boy and dragged his sensitive tongue over the thick life elixir. Sharp white fangs nipped at the skin around the long welts before he sucked on the blood some more. The mortal whimpered and his shuddering body gave off the heady scent of fear, making him all the more delectable. "Hmm, filthy blood with a hint of innocence," he finally mumbled against the skin. "Alcohol and drugs too. I think L will like him just fine."

"L sure is strange, isn't he?" the younger of the two asked as he delicately twirled a lock of his hair with his blood-smeared forefinger.

"Yes, the bastard is unusual. Only he could come up with such a ridiculous code like 'not eating virgin mortals'. Those are the best kinds!"

"Unlike you, he has a conscious."

"Ouch, that hurt, my precious little Koi," B purred. "Hmm, what do you say to coming with me for a minute so that our guest can calm himself a little? After all, it's been too long since I've given you a spanking."

That wicked little smirk curled on the boy's face before he forced it back into an impassive line. "You've never given me a spanking."

"That's right," B teased. "Only Light likes to do that."

"Oh, and you're a saint?" a voice from behind them questioned. Turning around, the other two saw a young man standing at the door, his hip cocked and arms akimbo. Carmel hair was cut neatly, the bands accentuated by the golden eyes and the smooth tanned skin. His whole existence seemed to be a paradox, a parody of the other young man. B was a striking contrast of all black and white; his ivory skin was unmarred and his ebony hair hung like a mussed mane around his angular face. Unnatural red eyes seemed to offer the viewer a glimpse at the eternal pits of Hell if they could stand to look long enough. Light appreciated the exotic beauty that held the young white child carefully.

"When did you get back?" Beyond grumbled, letting his arms slip off of his Koi.

"Not long ago. L's about half an hour behind me, so try not to kill his gift before he gets here."

The young child shuffled to Light and snuggled into his decidedly warmer embrace. Even though he was a vampire, the Asian man had a warm presence that made up for the lack of actual body heat. "Welcome back," he stated into the well-kept vest that shielded some of Light's body from sight.

"It's good to see you too, Near," he whispered affectionately before planted a lingering kiss on the mop of cotton-white hair. "I hope that B hasn't bothered you too much."

The oldest vampire snorted as he brushed back his shock of unruly hair. "Light is too full of himself, isn't he?"

"And you're too cold. Near isn't immortal, you know, and he needs affection."

B just rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need all that, Light."

Near stepped out of the comforting arms and his eyes glanced between the two. He had been with these two for nearly his entire life. Ever since they found him abandoned on the side of the road, weak and dying.

_////_

"_Look at that."_

_Two dark figures stood over the twitching child. In this world, there was no room for the weak; parents couldn't feed a mouth that wouldn't last a year and if the child could not work, he wasn't worth caring for. _

"_He's going to die," Light mumbled, stroking his eccentric lover's hand. _

"_That's why I pointed it out," B yawned. "The mortal is dying of natural causes."_

"_Is that so fascinating?" the Asian whispered, his golden eyes taking in the pitiful sight lying before him. _

"_Yes."_

_The two creatures of the night watched the child struggle to breathe. Coal grey eyes flashed between the two of them unsteadily, darkened eyelids fluttering erratically._

"_We should kill him," Light stated, pity in his eyes. "There's no joy in this, he's just a little child."_

_Beyond was silent for a moment. He pulled away from his mate and knelt beside the boy. "Do you want to live?" his whispered. "Can you make yourself survive?"_

_A tear rolled down the boy's sunken cheek. Forcing his clenched teeth apart, his bleeding lips moved. "Y-yes."_

"_Very well, then. Let's take you home."_

_////_

Their situation now was very different. They were no longer caretakers and child or mortal and immortals. They weren't even friends. "How long did you say it would take for L to reach here?" he asked softly.

B's eyes glanced up as he instantly recognized that tone. A wide grin revealed two sharp and well-formed fangs. "Mmm, didn't you say half an hour, Light?"

Light allowed one of his hands slide delicately down his thigh. "That's about right, lovelies. Are you two thinking of naughty things?"

Near stepped towards him again, sensually running his fingertips down the exposed part of Light's chest. "Aren't you?"

Beyond took two swift steps to get behind his eternal lover and his pale fingers clenched the thick brown hair, pulling back to expose the enticing neck. His tongue dragged along the supple flesh, teeth nipping at the skin where his pulse should have been. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

Acting as if they had all the time in the world, the three made their way up the lavish staircase. Cast iron railings were bored firmly into the polished marble steps and each step led them closer to their goal. Beyond and Light could have easily slipped through the shadows and into their bedroom, but there was something pleasant about walking with their pet mortal. His tiny hands felt warm against their stony skin as they each held him by a hand. The sound of his blood pulsing through arteries was taunting them, making them grow more restless, but the two immortals forced themselves to hold off a little longer.

The large bedroom was absolutely stunning. Only the finest silk was draped across the windows and across the large bed. Thick oak poles stood proudly at each corner of the four-poster bed and red velvet hung lazily from them. Near was the first to crawl on top of the fine piece of furniture. His paleness stood out in a striking contrast to the black covers and as he looked back over his shoulder he could see the hunger in his lovers' eyes. The now familiar fire was steadily building up inside of him.

"Are you two coming?" he whispered as he let the shoulder of his loose pajama shirt slip down to reveal his flawless flesh.

Before he knew what was happening, Beyond was on top of him, ravaging his mouth with those sharp teeth and that wicked tongue. Icy fingers tore at his clothes, his impatience quite evident, and they eagerly flitted across the living skin. Near's need to breathe finally forced him to push the oldest of the three away and even through his dizziness he found himself impressed that Light was already undressed and was quickly getting rid of B's ancient garb. Beyond dug his nails into Light's throat and pulled him into a savage kiss, one that even Near could not survive. His dark eyes watched in awe as Light kissed back just as fiercely, his own fangs flashing with a glint of dark blood.

Feeling left out, Near crawled to the two kneeling men. Their members were already fully erect and the two pale creatures were beginning to grind against each other, so Near took it upon himself to pleasure them. Pumping Beyond's easily larger cock with his soft hand, he allowed himself to engulf Light's entire length into his hot mouth. Their simultaneous moans made him smile around the swollen flesh, but he made sure to keep up with the stimulation. He bobbed his head back and forth along the full length and made sure not to gag as the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Shiiiiiit," Light moaned as B pulled away to turn his attention to the brunette's neck. The sharp fangs sank into the stiff skin easily and the cooling blood was sucked out harshly. Feeling Near deepthroat him, he shuddered and tugged on Beyond's wild black hair. "Harder," he ordered between gasps.

"Shut up," B hissed as he sank his hungry teeth into even more tanned skin. Unlike Near, he had no fear that Light would bleed to death, so he allowed himself to let loose his eternal hunger on the younger vampire. The used blood that Light had to offer wasn't nearly as delectable as the living elixir in Near, but he could deal with it.

Pouting that he still wasn't getting much attention, Near drew back and spat on B's cock before taking in as much as he could. The older man tensed before grabbing his white locks tightly and forcing him to take a little more. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes as he tried to force his throat to take more in before he was pulled back and shoved forward harshly. A dark chuckle slipped past the crimson-eyed vampire's lips as he mercilessly face-fucked the mortal.

Light took the opportunity to slather his fingers with his own saliva before inserting one into the youngest of them. Near jerked forward a little, but he allowed his muscles to relax and take in another finger quickly. The brunette took in the sight of the ivory skin with appreciation. However, he wanted to add a little color. Smirking, he used his free hand to slap the exposed rear end severely. This elicited a squeak of pain from Near, but that only turned him on more. With echoing smacks, his steely hand abused the perfect roundness of his young lover until tears were spilling steadily and the boy's thighs trembled in pain. Dark bruises flowered on his once unmarred skin, tinted by the redness of busted blood vessels.

In all honesty, Beyond loved seeing Light spank the white-haired child. The Asian would get such a look of bliss as his hand snapped against the delicate flesh, and his already excited member would bob up as more blood rushed down. Pushing Near away to allow the mortal a little bit of rest, he shoved Light onto his back. "Spread 'em," he ordered none too kindly, but the other obeyed. Easily lifting the rock solid legs, he shoved his well endowed member into the tensed muscles. "Fuck, ease up!" he hissed, wincing in pain from the tightness.

"I a-am," Light gasped as he tried to relax. Being a vampire, he was used to being in a constant state of tense readiness. After all, one never knew when a hunter would test their luck or some foolish villagers would once again try to break free from their curse. To actually relax his muscles was almost like being a human again for Light, but he knew that he had to ease up or neither he nor B would enjoy the sex. "Th-there, better?" he groaned as he felt Beyond brush up against the deadened nerves of his prostate.

"Ngh, I guess," B grumbled even as he began to pick up the pace. Some dark blood was already coating his member making it easier to thrust into his immortal lover. Glancing to the side, he saw that Near had caught his breath already. "Koi, are you ready?"

Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, Near nodded his head. The pain was already pulsing through his rear and his legs, but he knew that he could handle a little more. None of them would last long tonight, especially when L was due at any moment. "How do you want me?" he asked meekly.

"Let me suck you off," Light offered, wincing from a particularly rough thrust. "It'll be easier on your behind if I just finger fuck you."

Nodding, the eager boy positioned himself over the Asian's talented, if dangerous, mouth. With a slurp, Light took in Near's cock and carefully worked it over. The last thing he wanted to do was bite an artery in the swelling flesh considering that it would be painful enough to kill Near's interest in their little game. He allowed his fangs to drag carefully over the throbbing member before sucking again. Two of his fingers pushed into the velvety flesh of his anus and they began to thrust carefully.

Unlike Light, Beyond wasn't trying to be careful in the slightest bit. His cock was mercilessly pounding into the other's body and it wasn't until Light kicked him in the face that he realized that he was making it difficult for Light to give Near a decent blow job. Decent in the fact that he was trying not to bite the boy's dick off. "Sorry," he grumbled as he pulled Light's hips up a little higher. His sharp nails dug into the cold thighs surrounding his waist and the brunette shuddered in appreciation.

Using all of his energy to stay above the golden-eyed vampire, Near could barely offer the washboard abs of Light the attention that they deserved. His pink tongue darted out carefully, but his mouth hurt too much to suckle on the flesh. However, even with all the pain, he could feel the end coming up on him. "Hn, I-I'm gonna," he panted, "gonna c-cooo-oh!"

Being an opportunist, B yanked the boy's head up and sank his teeth into the tender flesh. Near screamed out as he released into both Light's mouth and Beyond's mouth. The heady blood nearly made B swoon as he greedily drank. The taste of climax in the blood was far more potent than any fermented drink or drug and he rode on that high, releasing his icy seed into Light's arching body. The teen vampire cried out as he allowed himself to embrace the sweet arms or orgasm. Pulling the skin on Near's inner thigh taut, he sank his teeth into it and shared in the feeding with his lover.

A few minutes later, the two of them pulled away from the exhausted mortal. Light's ravaged neck had already healed over and as he sat up, B pulled out of his body with an awkward squelch. Near collapsed to the side and panted as he struggled to stay conscious. B pressed a tender kiss to the boy's white hair and scooped him up. "It's time for your shower!"

"We'll have to hurry up, Light grumbled as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "L will be here any minute."

"Tch, that idiot isn't going to die if he just waits outside for a bit."

"Hmmm, no, but he might kick the shit out of you."

B grumbled obscenities at the fact that he was weaker than his older twin brother. Although they were a rarity in the vampiric world, being born as twin vampires, he had never been able to overcome the shadow of his dear _perfect_ brother. "Shut the fuck up and get your Asian ass over here."

Huffing in annoyance, Light headed towards the bathroom with B, never minding the fact that coagulating blood was dripping down his thighs. Once they were in the bathroom, Beyond delicately placed his mortal pet into the pristine bathtub. Near looked up with glazed eyes and watched as the two vampires tore open their wrists. A mixture of cold and warm blood rained down on him as he just rested against the smooth ceramic. The enchanted blood rolled over his injuries, easily healing them with dark magic and all signs of aging were smoothed away just as effortlessly.

The large clanging sound of the summoning bell echoed through the wide corridors, making Light jump in surprise. Beyond just sneered before sealing up his self-inflicted wound. "Get cleaned up, Light. I don't want L bitching about our lack of sanitary practices."

"Like he's one to talk," Light snickered as he followed suit. "He's the one who enjoys feeding on diseased whores." They both shared a laugh as they went down to offer L his birthday present.

Near settled more comfortably in the tub and entertained himself with making swirling patterns on his white stomach with the mixture of fresh and old blood. A large smile curled up on his lips as he heard the vampires moving towards the bound blond. Hmm, maybe he would go and watch after all.

* * *

**I hope that this was an enjoyable read! Please review and let me know what you liked or didn't like. As usual, I make mistakes, so feel free to point them out or to offer some critique. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!  
**


End file.
